Ojamajo Doremi (Manga)
The Ojamajo Doremi Manga was a manga adaptation of the Ojamajo Doremi series which was written and illustrated by manga artist; Shizue Takanashi. The manga was serialized in Nakayoshi; a monthly manga magazine published by Kodansha. Beginning in the March 1999 issue and concluded in January 2003. Tankōbon volumes were later published by Kodansha starting October 6th, 2000, composed of the serialized chapters while also coming with stickers, staff interviews, and concept artwork from the anime. However, only 4 of these volumes were ever released. The manga's story was mainly based upon the anime, however, it featured it's own plot points and characters which weren't present in the original work. Tankōbon Volumes Changes from the Anime *Witch frogs naturally have visible arms and legs, while in the anime they only appeared when necessary. **They also look like a large blob, rather than frog-like. *Aiko was a transfer from Osaka in the anime, in the manga she was already one of Doremi's classmates. *Characters clothing changed frequently. *Hana-chan was replaced by Boo-chan, a male cherub. *When Momoko became a witch apprentice she was shown wearing the sharp uniform, while in the anime she was only seen in the first uniform prior to meeting the girls. *Many of the witches from the anime were not in the manga. In the Motto issue, only Majomonroe, Majomiller, and Majocarla appeared. *The yousei are absent. *Aiko, Hazuki, and Onpu weren't shown to have romantic feelings for the Flat4, while the guys were ambiguous regarding their feelings. But in the manga, both sets seemed to have feelings for their other. Translations Italian An Italian translation for the first 3 releases was produced by Play Press Publishing. The characters went under their respective names from the Italian dub and the page imagery was mirrored to better suit the European reading style. German A German translation for the first 3 volumes which were released from January to April 2002 was translated by Antje Bockel and published by Carlsen Comics. This translation was added just titled as 'DoReMi' unlike the German dub for the anime which was titled as 'Magical Doremi'. Despite this, however, the characters seemed to maintain their names from the German anime dub. Thai The Thai translation for the manga was produced by Bongkoch Comics. This translation covered all 4 releases, including the Motto volume which wasn't translated in any other known translation for the manga. Trivia *''Although Hazuki is the 2nd ojamajo, Aiko had the 2nd manga cover based on her. '' *''Momoko's hair is depicted green, similiar to various merchanise pieces. '' *''It's theorized the lack of sales and popularity was why the series was discontinued. '' *''This is one of the few anime series to have been adapted into a Manga second. '' *''The Ojamajo Doremi manga has not been officially translated for the Western audience, with the exception of fan translations.'' Gallery Covers DoremiManga1.jpg|1st manga cover DoremiManga2.jpg|2nd manga cover manga 3.png|3rd manga cover MottoDoremiManga.jpg|4th and final manga cover ItalianDoremiManga1.jpg|1st Volume (Italian Translation) ItalianDoremiManga2.jpg|2nd Volume (Italian Translation) ItalianDoremiManga3.jpg|3rd Volume (Italian Translation) Scans 02 (1).jpg 02.jpg 02 (2).jpg 1pbhzeF.jpg 25e1c5bc.jpg img52f041f0f0e3f.jpg 34d55109.jpg 453c22cf.jpg 677db66b.jpg 14852a1d.jpg img52f044a842fed.jpg b0acb047.jpg img52f04247e8c8d.jpg cd04c12f.jpg fbb34bb7.jpg 20120324_1146514.jpg 04h.jpg 05g.jpg 06gg.jpg 13.jpg 14.jpg 15.jpg Category:Merchandise Category:Books Category:Real Life Category:Items Category:Manga